GHETTO MOMENTS IN AVGN
R.O.B.: I want to play Stack-Up now. AVGN: COME ON!!!!!!!!! THIS IS LIKE THE 500TH FUCKING TIME WE'VE PLAYED STACK-UP AND GYROMITE!!!!!!!!!!! R.O.B.: How about we switch roles then? AVGN: Sure! The ghetto moment happens . You left me falling and landing inside my grave I know that you want me dead I take prescriptions to make me feel a-okay I know it's all in my head I have these lucid dreams where I can't move a thing Thinking of you in my bed You were my everything Thoughts of a wedding ring Now I'm just better off dead I'll do it over again I didn't want it to end I watch it blow in the wind I should've listened to my friends Leave this shit in the past, but I wanted to last You were made outta plastic, fake I was tangled up in your drastic ways Who knew evil girls had the prettiest face? You gave me a heart that was full of mistakes I gave you my heart and you made heart break You made my heart break You made my heart ache (I still see your shadows in my room) You made my heart break You made my heart ache (can't take back the love that I gave you) You made my heart break (were made outta plastic, fake) You made my heart ache (I still see your shadows in my room) You made my heart break again (I was tangled up in your drastic ways) Who knew evil girls had the prettiest face? I still see your shadows in my room Can't take back the love that I gave you It's to the point where I love and I hate you And I cannot change you, so I must replace you, oh Easier said than done, I thought you were the one Listenin' to my heart instead of my head You found another one, but I am the better one I won't let you forget me I still see your shadows in my room Can't take back the love that I gave you It's to the point where I love and I hate you And I cannot change you, so I must replace you, oh Easier said than done, I thought you were the one Listenin' to my heart instead of my head You found another one, but I am the better one I won't let you forget me AVGN: THIS MUSIC IS ASS!!! Godzilla: But James, I want you to play my new games! I've improved! AVGN: But then the PTSD of my childhood kicks in and I don't want that! Godzilla: AVGN, if you don't play my game, you will get yelled at by William. AVGN: Go ahead! I don't care! # "Any scrub that sends kids to school on their birthday is a scrub." # "Well, I'll email him when he's done being deceased." # "You have like, ten of your special moments every day! Last week it was your 'Special Reese's Cup moment'. You always have your 'movie night moments'. You always have your moments! YOUR FREAKING MOMENTS!!!" # "SHUT UP!" # "WOULD YOU JUST SHUT YOUR FACE?!!!" # "I don't wanna watch stupid Christmas movies!" # "I don't care if it's a freaking game!" # "You're gonna take time out of my Xbox time?!!! So you can watch stupid Christmas movies?!!!" # "It's 9:36. For real! Can I just go to bed? I'M SO TIRED!!!" # "I am playing the frickin' game and I'm frickin losing and I can't friggin win!" # "I'm not gonna freaking take a freaking break. I just wanna freaking win!!!" # "You wanted me to vacuum? I'll show you vacuuming!" # "I should show that video to the police!" # "Why would you go ahead an hour to lose an hour?" # "I'm going to write to the president of the Daylight Savings Association." # "SCREW YOU, DAYLIGHT SAVINGS!!!" # "Why? Why do they set it ahead an hour if you lose an hour?!!!" # "My dad has done too much crap to me lately." # "You shouldn't have done that. That's what it comes to, okay? NOW DON'T DO THAT ANYMORE!" # "IM NOT WATCHING A FREAKING MOVIE!!!" # "WHERE DID YOU PUT MY FREAKING XBOX?!!!!" # "You may have won the battle, BUT YOU DIDN'T WIN THE WAR!!!" # "Least I'm not gonna end up a fat*ss like him." # "I don't wanna sit down and watch freaking Christmas movies. They're so stupid!" # "I WILL BREAK THAT CAMERA!!!" # "I didn't do anything wrong. Just give it to me!" # "Just make it easy and give it to me right now!" # "Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal." # "I'm gonna starve to death!" # "Have fun sleeping on the roof!" # "Okay, so you're playing a stupid console when the time you wanted to play Call of Duty." # "What d'ya mean? You freaking got rekt with that freaking shredded wheat on your head." # "I don't wanna go to the light show! I just wanna go to Taco Bell!" # "There's a light on your camera! There's a light right there! There's a light right there! Theres a light right there! Theres a light right there! There's a light right there! There's a light right there! # "FREAKING SCRUUUUUUUUUUB!!!" # "I'M FREAKING DONE!!!" # "FREAKING JERK!!!" # "FREAKING IDIOT!!!" # "I'M NOT PAYING FOR IT!!!" # "FREAKING FRICK OFF!!!!" # "I HATE YOU, DAD!" # "ARE WE GOING TO TACO BELL?!!!" # "GIVE ME MY MOUNTAIN DEW!!!" # "GIMME MY XBOX!!" # "GET REKT! THAT IS WHAT YOU GET FOR DESTROYING MY XBOX!!!" # "GET OUT!!!" # "WE'RE NOT WATCHING THE FREAKING MOVIE!!!" # "YOU KNOW WHAT?! FINE! I'LL GO UPSTAIRS! YOU WANT A MOVIE?! I'LL GIVE YOU A MOVIE!!!" # "Yeah, but you do different things! The movie's just a freaking recording that you play over and over again!" # "You play it over and over again! And you'll be like, 'OH MY GOD! I ALREADY KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN IN THIS PART!!!'" # "I'm the one who should be asking questions!" # "You can probably repeat every single word they say in the movie." # "Your tablet's outside. Go get it!" # "I can't wait for my Xbox to come!" # "STOP SHINING THE FREAKING LIGHT ON ME!!!" # "Time to go get him." # "IM GOING FIRST!!!!!" # "I'M NOT PAYING FOR IT!!! I'M DONE!!! I ALREADY TOLD YOU!!!" (After William shattered the car window to retrieve his Xbox). # "DON'T MESS WITH ME!!!" # "YOU NEED TO STOP FREAKING DOING THAT CRAP!!!" # "OH MY GOD! YOU MADE ME DRIVE OFF THE CLIFF ON MY GAME!!!" # "I CAN'T STAND YOU!" # "YOU'RE BUYING ME A NEW GRAND THEFT AUTO 5!!! I CAN'T FREAKING BELIEVE IT!!!" # "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, YOU FREAKING PIECE OF CRAP! I DON'T HAVE GRAND THEFT AUTO! YOU'RE BUYING ME A NEW COPY!!!" # "It's just funny!" # "I know! I could smell!" # "I'M USING IT!!!" # "WHATS OKAY?! HE FREAKING SLAMMED CAKE IN MY FACE!!!" # "I'M NOT GONNA PAY YOU AS MUCH NOW!!!" # "You are so annoying! DON'T EVER DO A MORNING PRANK AGAIN!!!" # "Do you like hot sauce?" # "He got it all over the floor!" # "Call the freaking, um, crappy... Crappy people things." # "Call the freaking... Whatever it is. Support." # "Would you please call the support?" # "I'M NOT WAITING 'TIL SATURDAY TO PLAY GAMES, AND I'M PROBABLY GONNA HAVE OFF TOMORROW!!! AND I'M NOT GOING WITHOUT VIDEO GAMES!!!" # "You know what it is now?! IT'S A KINDLE FIRE!!!" # "You're sleepin' outside tonight." # "Haha! Look what I have. I have your keys!" # "I don't want to sit there and stare at Peanuts the whole time." # "I DIDN'T COME OUT HERE TO GO CLOTHES SHOPPING, I CAME OUT HERE TO EAT!!!" # "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!!!" # "I'M NOT WATCHING CHRISTMAS MOVIES!!! I ALREADY TOLD YOU!!!" # "Your hat is stupid." # "The music SUCKS!!!" # "Are you ready to see the best shoe in the world?" # "Why are you being shoeist?" # "Oh, you were probably saving it for Rotten Rebecca." # "WHERES MY PHONE?!!" # "Gimme my phone or I'm gonna text Rotten Rebecca!" # "Here I go!" # "My fans are gonna hate me!" # "I DON'T CARE!!! THAT'S A GOOD THING!!!" # "You good for a date on Friday?" # "That's a piece of junk! That's a frickin' netbook!" # "GET REKT YOU FREAKING JERK!!!" # "Can't stand HOMEWORK!!!" # "That's right! You better run!" # *throws fit* "WE HAVE NO INTERNET!!! WE HAVE NO INTERNET!!!" # "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY FREAKING RECORDER!!! HOW AM I GONNA RECORD NOW?!!!" # "It doesn't matter with my *ss!!!" # ''IT IS NOT WORKING PROPERLY!!!'' # "I'm going to the bathroom." # "SCREW SCHOOL!!!" # "One thing: GET REKT AND DON'T MESS WITH ME!!!" # "GET FREAKIN' REKT!!!" # "You're a jerkier jerk, JERK!!!" # "I'm gonna turn off your phone. How'd you feel about that?!" # "That's what you get. GET FREAKIN' REKT!!!" # "SCREW YOU ALL!!! I DON'T WANT ANY PART OF THIS!!!" # "I'm so cold now! MY EAR HURTS!!!" # "The combination of chocolate and Gatorade helps me cure my ear." # "GET THIS FREAKING PILLOW OUT OF THE WAY!!!" # "THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM!!!" # "FOR A PENNY AGAIN!!! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU DID THIS CRAP TO ME!!!" AVGN: ASS!!! . AVGN: So this is slater. I don't know what he does. Slater: You want action, you get turned into past tense! AVGN: Did you just quote Tay-K? Slater: Free Lil Tay, know he keep a 'K, but he not Tay-K! AVGN: Stop! Slater: Shawty, I just want your love for a minute! AVGN: I don't want none of your love now stop! Slater: I'm in pain, wanna put ten shots in my brain! AVGN: I love to see you put 10 shots in your brain! Later... Slater: I'm done with this shit! Virtual Boy! Sing Luv Scars! You used to say you in love I used to say that shit back Taking that shit from the heart Now look where the fuck where we at Girl you got me just going out bad Love scars and you got me real sad Lookin' like you had a past I was hoping that shit was gon' last, oh Shawty, I just want your love for a minute I be captain baby, you can be lieutenant Swear I lose my mind every time that I'm in it You won't get a dime, naw naw not mine Spend it, spend it I been here for a minute, minute, ayy Playin games with me shawty This is not no scrimmage, scrimmage Swear that I did it, did it I do it, I does this, I does it, ayy Shout-out my bloody, my whoadie Lil nigga, and shout out my bousins, woah I swear I'm bloodied up Bs Never throwing up, Cs These niggas is disgusting Something like the disease Your bitch pussy nasty as fuck She got a little bit of yeast Gettin' all the money, count it up Countin' all my green, woah ayy Girl you got me going out, bad Girl you got me real sad Devil in me make me mad You used to say you in love, yeah Shawty you so fucked up You used to say you in love You got me so fucked up Shawty I don't need you anyway I just sit back in my balenciaga’s Sippin' that lemonade Mixin' it with Hennessy Dominating any enemy AVGN: ... Category:Fanfic